Morning Light
by R.I. Shan
Summary: "I know what it's like to be afraid of your own mind." Warning: Character death fic. Don't like don't read, you've been warned.


Morning Light:  
He opened his dark brown eyes. They held no emotion, he felt nothing and yet he squinted against the blinding lights. He looked across the room and saw a frail body. He tried to make out the figure. He tried to _figure_ out who else was there. His vague mind put the pieces together. It was none other than his best friend. He called out. His voice rang desperate for an answer that never came.  
He crawled over and saw the puddle of blood that only continued to grow gradually but surely. He sucked in a sharp breath and whispered his name as he reached the body. His clothes soaked swiftly with the blood of the person in front of him. He attempted to sit but managed a slumped position. Though uncomfortable he sat and picked up the upper body of the boy and laid it on his lap. His eyes started to tear.  
"Wake up," he whispered hoarsely.  
No response.  
"Please wake up," he cried.  
"Please," he pleaded.  
Tears escaped the young boys closed eyes with a small smile twitching at his lips as his life slowly ended. Then his body went completely limp. His breathing slowed to a complete stop.  
"No," he whispered.  
He shook the body to no avail. He was already dead.  
"Don't die...please don't die," Derek Morgan sobbed.  
Nothing had ever beaten him. Nothing had ever led him to tears. No torturous pain made him scream like he did that night. The young agent had given up his life in order to save his. He had never felt so useless and miserable.  
"Reid...don't joke around and wake up," Morgan's voice cracked despite his attempt to remain collected.  
"It's okay if you just want to sleep," he reasoned softly after a pause.  
His sadness turned to guilt. He didn't look up or flinch when others came in the room. The soft gasps and cries that escaped the team. He let his arms fall as the paramedics prodded Spencer Reid's body out of his grasp. The last words the lithe man had spoken will forever haunt him.  
"I'm willing to give my life for his...he's my best friend. Don't you dare hurt him," Reid had bargained.

He tried to warn him to stay quiet. But instead he continued.  
"For just once let me be the one that can Protect you," and with the rigorous of a gunshot it all ended.

Derek's tears finally escaped when he arrived at the hospital. It was only past midnight. Those words were the last after the gunshots. He killed the unsub a little too late. He didn't have the chance to save him. When Reid needed to be the one protected and saved Morgan couldn't.  
"It'll get better," a doctor had said.  
Mourning a death is never easy. Especially if it's family. Just the day before they were talking. He had asked what his wish was.  
"I'd like to see the daybreak of morning light. A morning when there will only peace…a day where I won't have to be afraid of my own mind," he had answered with an awkward smile.  
Morgan had chuckled but his wish was to see Reid with such a content expression that now was utterly impossible.  
After claiming him dead there was no point in autopsy. It was clear that the answer was blood loss by a gunshot to the chest. How did Morgan let Reid take off his vest was beyond comprehension. Something else he regretted and needed to add to that cursed list of the night before. They wouldn't wait to bury his corpse though. The burial would be in the morning. He had requested it to be so. The team took it as a way to mourn their loss. No one really knew the reason.  
True to their word the service was as soon as the sun rose from the ground. Morgan, Hotch, Rossi, and Will carried the rather light casket that held their beloved friend and partner in crime. It was gloomy and it was drizzling droplets of rain. JJ had let a few tears fall. Garcia was weeping in Kevin Lynch's arms and Emily Prentiss remained with a stoic but sad expression. They all watched in despair as the casket was lowered into the cold lonely ground. After a few words were said and the tears had increased it fell eerily silent. The rain stopped and through watery eyes they saw a small defined rainbow over the grave of Dr. Spencer Reid. And for only a split moment Morgan saw him. He was sitting on the tombstone with a book in hand and a warm smile. Morgan reciprocated the action and smiled sadly. Just like that he was gone. Just like that their little family broke down into ashes.

* * *

One Year Later:

Morgan had left the BAU. He became a taekwondo master to teach people self-defense. Although his classes were for adults and children equally there were only older people.

JJ had left the BAU and returned to the Pentagon. Garcia finally accepted to get married with Kevin. Emily had accepted a new job offer. Rossi retired yet again and lived as an author. Hotch remained in the confine walls of his office in the BAU, aside from Garcia, that is.

Today was exactly one year after Reid's death. One by one they arrived in the cemetery. Garcia had gathered a little picnic for everyone. Henry was running around with Jack but stopped in front of the headstone. Morgan followed the little boy's gaze and saw what was so captivating.

For the second time he saw Reid. He looked so peaceful and happy. This is what he had wanted. Morgan smiled as Henry waved. The others stared at the pair a bit confused. And the same rainbow from the day they buried him appeared. For a moment just for a moment they felt the same peace.

"_I know what it's like to be afraid of your own mind."_

He had mentioned that before. And now the only thing Morgan can reply was; _"now you don't have to be so afraid. Now you can be free and see that morning light."_

_Fin_


End file.
